


Dream Diaries- Or why the Baudelaire orphans deicded to kidnap everyone from a rustbelt city

by MagicSpyglass



Series: Dream Diaries [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F, F/M, The plot makes no sense because its based off of a dream, but i wanted to try anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicSpyglass/pseuds/MagicSpyglass
Summary: The Dream diaries are fanfictions based off of dreams that i've had. I will NOT be writing about any dreams without any fandom characters. Characters wil, sometimes be ooc, but not always. Any names (besides my first) will be changed.The Baudelaires find themselves detesting our earth, especially the united states. Klaus and Violet make a program to "help" these people, by having them go through trials (such as learning how to drive a horse and carriage.).Violet turned the mundane into the insane, and she decided to test her new deadly trials onto the world, starting with the teenagers of a New York Rustbelt city known as Freshwater Creek.Klaus finds a unlikely soul in the kidnapped group, a girl named Chloe. He vowes to show her what the trials were ment to be, which will hopefully calm Violet's bloodlust.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hewwos! 
> 
> This is the beginning of a fanfiction series that (mostly) has the baudelaires in it. The plots mostly make no sense. This is logical, as these were based off of dreams. 
> 
> A fair warning for violence and cruel torture 
> 
> Also, i admit i'm a dork from the rust belt
> 
> Also i'm autistic and Klaus Baudelaire's my #1 special interest UwU I'm unlikely to pair him with anyone else in these stories.
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy! 
> 
> One more thing: usually these are from my point of view, but this one shall be from Klaus's.

I heard a tortured scream. Someone had just fallen to a pack of trained lions who had been chasing a particularly bitchy girl. She was one of the few people that I had actually felt like she deserved a cruel fate.

I thought about what the trial was originally about. It was supposed to be about survival, about how to escape safely from a lion without death. If the lion got the trainee, than he would be swiftly knocked out.

I sighed to myself, walking away as the lions nibbled on her flesh. 

I walked next to my sister, a satisfied look on her face. I don't know what went wrong with her. She never told me her problems, but one day, she snapped. She just walked up to me and told me with a seething anger that the humans on earth needed punishment, which is something that a pissed off Zeus would say. I could not intervene with her changes. I was the beta, she was the alpha.

I looked away from Violet, at another, slightly less dangerous trial that involved 3 girls in a cage containing a single tiny venomous snake. "It's interesting yes?" My sister said. I nodded. Violet grabbed my shoulder harshly. "Brother, I know you are disinterested in what we are doing. I'd never put you through the trials, but how should I get you into punishing these adolescents again?" I took a small thought. Perhaps I could show Violet that torture is not the answer? I smiled to myself. "Sister, I wish to test only a single teenager with tests of my own design!" I heard Violet sigh in relief. "That is a great idea Klaus! You know, you were always brilliant…" I blushed slightly. "You don't need to flatter me. Also, Violet, I wish to choose who I am going to test. Is that alright with you?" My sister laughed. "Ooooh, is my little brother in love with someone?" Violet teased me. I rolled my eyes. "No, not this time. I've given up on love."


	2. Chosen

It was midnight when I finally chose someone, and it was completely by accident! I was looking down at my book in one of the few lounge areas. Suddenly, I heard a whimper, almost like a dog. "Chloe, we're gonna be okay. They'll never choose us!" It was clear that this "Chloe" and her friend was outside of the normal dorms. I peaked out behind my book (which was specifically about the disturbing notion of eugenics), and I saw two girls. At first, one seemed to be around 12 years old (as she had a stuffed animal with her), but then she pushed it aside revealing her form. They both seemed scared. "Look, if they chose you Chloe, then I'd beat them up! You know that, right Chloe?" At last the girl replied to her friend. "I just don't want you to get hurt! I don't want them to do what they did to me!" Chloe clutched her stuffed animal once more, as her currently unnamed friend began crying. "Those bastards! It should of been me, not you! It makes much more sense that i'd get my tubes tied than you! You're the virgin! I'm the one that got pregnant!" I couldn't help but gasp. 

Luckily, it was a quiet one, so I didn't have to worry about anyone hearing it. Unluckily for me though, my ex Fiona was nearby. "Hey Klaus!" She tauntingly yelled. I looked over at her in annoyance. "What is it?" My luck came back, as she was tackled by Chloe's friend. "It was all your fault! NOW CHLOE WILL NEVER HAVE OFFSPRING AGAIN!" The short haired teenager screamed. 

It seemed dark, and almost cruel, but by then I knew what I would do. While her friend was distracted, i managed to sneak up to Chloe, who was sobbing quietly. I gave her a small smile before promptly scooping her up in my arms, stuffed animal and all. The girl seemed oddly content, and also quiet. 

I was tempted to watch the fight (which was starting to flip into fiona's favor), but I decided that it was much wiser to slip away, lest I get targeted next. 

Violet smiled when she saw chloe just an hour later, as she sat next to me on Violet's sole couch in her office. "So, you really are in love, right?" At first I was to reply, "No sister, I chose her by random." but then I felt something tight around my arm. I looked down, only to see that Chloe was squeezing my arm with one of her hands. She let go as soon as she realized that I was staring, looking away in shame. That brief moment practically forced me to say "Yes." 

Violets reaction was quite amusing. "I KNEW you'd fall in love again!" She shrieked, rushing over to give me a hug, much like the old Violet would. Chloe's, on the other hand, was outright heartbreaking. She sobbed even more than when I first saw her. I looked at Chloe. "Why are you crying?" I softly asked. "I don't deserve you." My eyes widened. "Of course you do! You've been through a lot, right?" The girl, muttering, muttered a simple "yes" I put my arm around her shoulders. "Than you deserve a break, right? I mean, I'm more evil than you are." She looked me dead in the eyes and replied, "No you are a good person." 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this so far!  
> Btw I actually act like this if i'm really depressed (don't worry, i'm getting help)


End file.
